Wikitalia
Hopefully, a better name can be found for this potential project. Characters Eyt (EIT) - Paranoid, gun-loving, power-thirsty midget. Drools over the Delson Empire. Would've tried to conquer Daf during their brief war had he been tall enough to punch his face. (A bit of America/Russia/Germany) *Aph (Aphbrec) - Enthusiastic helper of Eyt. (Baltic States if they weren't living in complete fear of Russia) Daf (DFM) - Religious, honourable knight. Does whatever he thinks is right and abides by his religion's commandments. (A tad British/Austria) Kam (KMF, because Kamf would sound evil. You know what I mean.) - Astoundingly intelligent/powerful loner who has no idea how to make friends. (Very much Germany) Ghad (GHD) - Cautious new guy, very careful around Eyt and Kam. Nobody wants to pick a fight with Ghad. (Switzerland. Just, Switzerland) Demp (Delson Empire) - Happy, go-lucky new guy. Made a bit uneasy by Eyt's hyper-expansionist policies and lust for Delson territory. (Sealand, Italy without the cowardice, Switzerland without the paranoid loner) The Day Ghad Arrived It was a mostly-quiet day at the Eyt home. Enemies were being conquered out on the ever-growing grounds, and Aph was busy making coffee. Conquering innocent peoples is tiring work! However, this day would see the arrival of a mysterious newcomer, named Ghad. Eyt was sitting in his wonderful leather recliner, cleaning one of his rifles with the utmost care and thoroughness. He cradled it in his arms, and began to sing a lullaby. Mr. Zhukov always liked a lullaby during cleaning time. Suddenly, a particle storm occured in Eyt's own living room! An odd dragon-looking thing poked its' head out from the storm, and slowly looked around. Something behind it must've pushed it in, as the empire stumbled out of the storm. Unfortunately for this newcomer, a single atom on its' arm had come into contact with an atom on one of Eyt's vacation colonies, Herit. Eyt loved to go golfing and hunting there, normally at the same time. With no regard for the intriguing spatial event unfolding before him, Eyt's face darkened and his left eye twitched. Slowly, he grabbed his other assault rifle which was leaning up against the chair. He stood, and let out a deafening yell. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY COLONIEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" Ghad had no idea which was louder, the random automatic gunfire or the insane yell. Hearing this battlecry from across the galaxy, Kam and Daf ran inside Eyt's house. In his living room, they saw Eyt shouting and firing two weapons randomly in the air, and a confused newcomer laying on the floor in front of a particle storm. Knowing that Eyt only got this upset when someone touched one of his things, Daf immediately tried to calm down the raging midget. "Eyt, Eyt! He didn't ''mean ''to touch your colony! Just calm down! Here, have some weed." "NO WEED! DEEEEAAAAATTHHHH!" Weed was the first option, one that caused very little fallout. Daf was going to need something stronger, something... that would probably cause the end of the universe later. He'd never tried it before, but there was no choice. "Eyt, why don't you get a jug of vodka from your kitchen? That'll make you feel better!" Eyt froze, and smiled at Daf. "Okay." He said, and ran off to the kitchen, still firing blindly at the air. "I swear, he's like a trouble child on five different antidepressents at once..." Kam muttered. Category:Stories